


Decadence

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Chocolate, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: Yusaku wondered if this was the kind of thing that caused people to break up. He wasn’t aware that it was required to give presents to your partner on Valentine’s Day. What else should he be confused about?





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I've prepared this little number just for the occassion, and I can't believe I finished this on my mobile. I cringed so badly with all the errors when I proofread this on my PC. I'm glad I managed to finish this in time. 
> 
> Note: This takes place after the events of Writing Life, but it can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!!!

Green eyes blinked curiously at the sight before him. On his desk were gift boxes wrapped in beautiful and cute packaging, along with love letters with heart stamps on them. He was trying to work out in his mind why anyone would leave such things on his table. It wasn’t his birthday. No one in his class even knew when it was. He had letters secretly delivered to him before, but not in the open like this. Perhaps they left it on his table by mistake?

Or maybe not, he thought wryly, as he saw his name on the cards and envelopes.

Before he could contemplate on this further, Naoki Shima magically showed up to stir some noise. “You got this much already?!” he exclaimed in shock. “Damn pretty boy, no fair! Why do you get all the chocolates?”

So, the gift boxes had chocolates inside them, but that didn’t explain anything. “Why indeed? I don’t understand.”

Shima gaped at him for a moment. “Uh, hello? Have you been living under a rock? Don’t you know what today is?”

Yusaku merely raised a brow at him, and his classmate stared at him in silence for three seconds before he let out a long-suffering sigh.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, genius,” Shima told him, “as in the time when girls give out chocolate to the boys they like. Other places celebrate it differently, and many people give out letters, cards, and flowers to their partners. But this day is usually a day for couples.”

“I’m aware,” Yusaku replied nonchalantly. Come to think of it, he remembered when he was at Café Nagi yesterday; Kusanagi said something about a special menu for couples for this day. Kusanagi also mentioned that he would take Ghost Girl on a date. However, there was one thing Yusaku failed to comprehend. “But why give me chocolates?”

Shima gave him an annoyed look. “Those gifts are seriously wasted on you. Anyway, just be thankful and take them.” Then the bell for class rang. “There’s the bell. Talk to you later, Fujiki.”

Yusaku settled down on his seat and packed up the gifts into his school bag. He’ll worry about what to do with them later, but he suddenly found himself wondering if Ryoken knew what today was. Or Ryoken would even concern himself over such a thing. Prior to being a couple, they had never celebrated Valentines with anyone.

Valentine’s Day was a completely foreign concept to him. It was easier to memorize over a thousand of Duel Monster effects than to understand the significance of All Heart’s Day. Then again, it was a day for couples, and they were technically a couple.

He mentally shook his head at the thought. Ryoken was out on a business trip at the moment, and he won’t be back till later that night. They weren’t the type to get sentimental over such a bizarre holiday either.

The idea of buying a Valentine’s gift had never even occurred to him; it seemed like something from a Shoujo Manga. But as Aoi Zaizen handed over a carnation pink box of chocolates to Spectre during lunch that day, Yusaku could feel his blood becoming slowly infused with liquid dread. He wondered if this was the kind of thing that caused people to break up. He wasn’t aware that it was required to give presents to your partner on Valentine’s Day. What else should he be confused about?

“Homemade chocolates for me?”

Aoi thought she detected a hint of teasing from Spectre. It was a good thing they were having lunch at the rooftop, where there were only a few students present. Double relief for Shima’s absence, since the Duel Club president had him do some errands. “It’s nothing fancy.  I just melted pre-made chocolates and put them in molds,” she admitted almost shyly, “but I did add some almonds.”

Spectre carefully untied the red ribbon and opened the box to reveal 9 pieces of flower-shaped chocolates. Simple yet cute, and it didn’t fail to bring a smile upon Spectre’s face as he took one and popped it into his mouth.

Aoi watched, feeling a lump in her throat growing, as she waited and braced herself for whatever Spectre would say. And then it came.

“It’s delicious,” Spectre commented, and Aoi’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise. “The almond is a nice touch, and you used my favorite brand of chocolate. I can tell you put a lot of thought into this. Thank you.” The sincerity of his words beamed his charming countenance, and his smile was almost blinding, which launched Aoi’s heart into a gallop.

Knowing it was pointless to fight back the blush, Aoi looked away. “I…I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it!” That smile of Spectre’s turned into a grin. “This trumps all the chocolates I’ve received from our classmates so far.”

She tried not to pout. “If only they knew how twisted you are.” She sometimes cursed Spectre for being such a natural charmer. Almost every girl in class was smitten by his gentlemanly ways.

A rumble of laughter filled the air. It was a really nice laugh, which was odd coming from Spectre. But Aoi felt it was really nice. It was the kind of laugh that was rare and natural, not patronizing or sinister or sarcastic at all.

Yusaku had been sitting there, observing the couple in front of him all this time, his lunch completely forgotten. It was truly a thoughtful gesture on Aoi’s part, and Spectre received it and reacted so naturally. He almost felt envious that they could share such a cute moment on their first Valentine’s Day as a couple.

“They make such a great couple, don’t they?” Jin Kusanagi, who was right beside him, said, biting into his fried shrimp.

“I guess so,” Yusaku said in a nonchalant tone, poking at his eggroll. It tumbled like rubber across his lunchbox.

“Speaking of… Got anything planned for Ryoken-san?” Jin asked the second Yusaku popped the egg roll into his mouth.

Yusaku gasped, or would have had it not been for the eggroll, and he choked and began coughing.

“Fujiki-kun, you okay?” Aoi asked with mild concern.

After forcing the chunk down with a few swallows of water, Yusaku said, “Yeah…” and looked down thoughtfully at his lunch.

“Did I say something I shouldn’t?” Jin asked with a guilty look on his face.

“It’s nothing,” Yusaku assured Jin, but he quickly noticed that Spectre was having that mischievous glint in his eye and that teasing curve of his lips only fueled the dread swirling inside him. He fought back the urge to glare and simply quirked a brow at him. “What?”

“Oh, nothing… I was just wondering what kind of gift you had prepared for Ryoken-sama,” Spectre answered him, scoring a direct attack on Yusaku’s dignity that almost made him growl. Unfortunately, Spectre was observant enough to notice the slight twitch in his eyebrow to know what was up. He let out a chuckle, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, amusement playing on his lips. “Although it’s not entirely impossible for you to forget such a day…”

Yusaku couldn’t even muster up a retort, but he maintained his façade well enough to stare back at Spectre.

With a small groan of frustration, Aoi picked up a chocolate, and shoved it into Spectre’s mouth in one swift motion, causing the latter to choke and cough. Yusaku and Jin only blinked in surprise, as she cleared her throat and said, “He’s coming home tonight from that business trip in Maiami City, right? Doesn’t that make you excited?” She gave him a friendly, supporting smile.

And Yusaku appreciated it. However, he was simply at lost with what to do. What kind of present should he get Ryoken?

 

00000

 

The Valentine’s Day Event in Link Vrains was currently underway. With the Valentine Patch installed in the system, the cyberspace now resembled a wonderland of hearts, donning a pleasing aesthetic of red and pink. There were special sales and offers, goodies, and limited-edition items sold everywhere.

Different couples and pairs had emerged to participate in this exclusive event sponsored by SOL Technologies themselves. There were a variety of games, challenges, and prizes to be won. But the main attraction was none other than the Pair-Duel Tournament.

…Which Spectre and Blue Maiden were currently dominating. Aoi hadn’t been too keen in participating in the first place. It was either that or hosting the whole thing as Blue Angel, so the choice was clear. Besides, if it allowed her to spend more time with Spectre, why not?

“Looks like another win for Team Blue Ghost!” Ai exclaimed happily, watching the battle through a digital sphere from the comforts of Stardust Sanctuary—a celestial region Revolver had personally created within Cyberse World. 

Stardust Sanctuary was his gift to the Ignis when he finally agreed to visit Cyberse. It was a beautiful area programmed with exceptional level of details. The vast expanse of water plane radiated the mystical phenomena of bioluminescent light, yet it was clear enough to see the Cyberse World below, acting like a one-way mirror. A large stardust crystal floated in the center like a chandelier, as tendrils of light floated and arched around.

The area also functioned as a precinct of order as well as a highly functional Duel Arena.

Though Ai as a companion while his thoughts were occupied left a lot to be desired, Stardust Sanctuary was still a place of respite for him. True enough, Playmaker was able to harbor some sort of peace, but he was still conflicted about the whole Valentine’s Day. It was already 7 PM and he still hadn’t decided. He supposed he was kind of thankful that Ryoken was coming home around 11:30 PM due to his flight schedule.

He had tried—as in TRIED—to buy Valentine’s Chocolates, but they had sold out everywhere like pancakes. Same with chocolate cakes, cookies, or cupcakes. He definitely didn’t want to give Ryoken any run-of-the-mill or generic chocolates. And Ryoken will not appreciate coming home to a disaster of a kitchen, so making chocolates from scratch was out of the question either. He thought of cards and flowers, but he didn’t know how to pick them.

“If this is their idea of a Valentine’s date, then it’s working,” Ai commented, rubbing his chin. “Aoi-chan and Spectre look like they’re having the time of their lives.”

Playmaker simply shrugged in silence, shoving the pang of envy right back down. Everyone he knew that was in a relationship was out having fun with their significant other. Takeru and Kiku were at the movies, and he heard they were having dinner afterwards. Flame had even mentioned how happy Takeru looked when he received homemade chocolates from Kiku. Emma and Kusanagi, on the other hand, were having dinner at a four-star restaurant, which seemed typical for them.

But when Emma had mentioned something about a hotel after dinner, Kusanagi had been quick to clamp his hand over her mouth.

Seriously, what was that about?

“Mission control to Playmaker? You’re drifting off.”

Playmaker was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Ai approaching him, but he didn’t show any sign of surprise, or any emotion whatsoever as he regarded Ai.

“Are you just gonna mope around here? Or are you going to prepare for your date with Revolver-chan?”

“There’s no date,” Playmaker replied promptly.

Ai gave him a weird look. “What do you mean there’s none? Didn’t you guys plan for this day?”

“Been kind of busy.” And it was no lie. Besides, Ryoken would obviously be tired from his trip. Yusaku would never want to trouble Ryoken like that. 

Starting last month, between Ryoken’s work and his studies, they hardly spent time together. They haven’t given it much thought, probably due to their personalities, but Yusaku was beginning to miss Ryoken more than he should. Sure, they had their fill during the holiday season, and he convinced himself that it shouldn’t matter. But today—after seeing Spectre and Aoi most especially—Yusaku felt like it should matter. That he should do something special for Ryoken.

“You at least got him something, right?” Ai questioned, crossing his arms. “Is it chocolates?”

“No.”

“Cake?”

“No.”

“Flowers? Valentine’s Card?”

“No and no.”

Ai scratched his head. “So, uh, what did you get him?”

“And why would you expect me to tell you?” Playmaker said coldly.

“Wow… What a grouch. I bet you’re just bitter that all your pals are on a date while you’re stuck being alone on Valentine’s,” Ai said, shaking his head in amusement.

Playmaker wanted to deny Ai’s claim, but he couldn’t. Ai, despite his carefree and childlike nature, was perceptive, disconcertingly so at times.

“Cheer up! Why don’t _Ai_ be your date instead?” the dark Ignis suggested, his expression hinting teasing.

“I’d rather date Flame,” Playmaker replied promptly.

“Huh?! Why?!”

“He’s more tolerable than you.”

“Hmph! Fine! Who’d wanna date a grouchy guy like you anyway?!” Ai burst out like a kid, then paused a bit to cup his chin in thought. “Oh, I guess Revolver-chan…” He let out a sigh. “Seriously, that guy is head over heels for you. He even booked an earlier flight—” He quickly clamped his mouth with both hands, realizing what he had just blurted out. 

Playmaker’s brows shot up. “Earlier flight?”  

Ai chuckled a bit as he backed away. “Flight? No, I didn’t say that. I meant light…” He let out another weak laugh.

Playmaker’s face darkened dangerously, his piercing gaze sending chills down Ai’s non-existent spine as it narrowed down on Ai’s face. “Ai, talk or else.”

Ai swallowed hard in fear.

 

00000

 

He felt his consciousness leaped from the virtual world to the real one. His body sat relaxed on a couch in a dim room overlooking the sea. A room that offered a magnificent view in the mansion by Stardust Road.

Data flowed through him like waves before they settled into a calm. The fleeting sensation faded as he opened his eyes, only to be replaced by another.

Green eyes widening, flickering with astonishment, as Yusaku’s mind tried to process what was happening. Soft wisps of snow-white hair tickled his cheeks. The smell of coffee and some pleasant cologne filled his nostrils. Such a sudden move taking him by surprise, sending his pulse to overdrive. The proper response would be to push him away and reprimand him, yet he found his own lips parting soon after, welcoming the kiss from his fated person.

Ryoken’s lips were wonderfully warm and soft. His mouth seemed to fit perfectly against his like a puzzle, and Yusaku allowed himself to relish in the moment before his hand grasped the front of Ryoken’s shirt. He pulled him closer, deepening their connection, realizing just how much he missed the other.

He felt Ryoken’s smile against his mouth, and as Ryoken pulled away, he found himself gazing into his partner’s beautiful face. Long, elegant lashes framed a pair of stunning blue eyes. Ryoken’s tender smile brought nothing but delight to Yusaku’s heart. The moonlight shining through the glass panes made his hair shine in ethereal glow.

It was like staring at an angel.

“I’m home, Yusaku,” Ryoken said in a voice equally as soft as the look in his eyes.

Yusaku swore he almost forgot to breathe. But then he remembered what Ai told him and frowned. “11:30, huh?”

Ryoken’s smile strained a bit. “Your Ignis certainly can’t keep his mouth shut.”

“He’s kind of yours too, if you think about it,” Yusaku jibed back.

“He was supposed to keep you busy until everything was ready.” Ryoken straightened and folded his arms over his chest.

Yusaku raised a brow in question. “Ready for what?”

Instead of answering with words, Ryoken made a grandiose movement with one hand and gestured his arm towards the other side of the room.  

Yusaku turned his head, his eyes going wide at the changes in the room. There was a table set elegantly for dinner, complete with crisp white linens, LED candlelight and roses as the centerpiece. Champagne chilled in a standing ice bucket beside it and a gift box rested on top of one of the place settings. Food had been laid there, ready for consumption, and the glasses glittered in the flickering light. Not only that, rose petals had been strewn across the floor.

He didn’t remember seeing that before he logged into Link Vrains two hours ago.

“I wanted to surprise you, so I worked as quickly as I could while you were in Link Vrains,” Ryoken explained, then sighed. “That’s the last time I’m asking Ai for a favor. I didn’t even have time to change.”

As if that would pose a problem. Yusaku found no issues with what Ryoken was currently wearing, which happened to be a white dress shirt and black slacks. His shirt had the top three buttons undone, revealing the dip of his collarbone and the pendant he gave him, and his sleeves were folded back, up to his elbows. Seriously, Ryoken could wear baggy clothes and still look as good as any fashion model.

“I’m still in my uniform, so we’re even,” Yusaku told him.

“You have a point.”

“You really are a closet romantic,” Yusaku said with awe and just a touch of sarcasm.

“Well, it’s our first Valentine’s together…” There was something shy about Ryoken’s expression now. “I wanted it to be a memorable one. You don’t like it?”

Yusaku shrugged, but color burnished his cheekbones. “What I don’t like is not telling me.”

“And ruin the surprise?”

“Don’t be a jerk. You’ve been gone for a full week.”

“So you _did_ miss me,” Ryoken murmured, a smile gracing his face.

Yusaku wasn’t sure if Ryoken was asking him a question or making a statement. Of course, he missed him, he answered in his mind, but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud. “Not really. Been too busy.”

“I did,” Ryoken admitted, his brows arching devilishly, “every single day.”

“You’ve talked to me every day,” Yusaku countered, blushing at Ryoken’s own frankness.

“Please tell me you know that’s not the same thing.”

Yusaku had a perfectly witty retort ready—

Until his stomach growled with a loud and demanding noise that seemed to reverberate throughout the room.

Ryoken giggled, eyes glowing with teasing amusement.

Yusaku blushed with genuine embarrassment, and tried to hide a part of his face in his hand. He wished the floor could open up and swallow him whole for the next few hours.

“I miss that look of yours.” Ryoken trailed his fingertips across his cheek.

“Can we go eat now?” Yusaku urged before his stomach would decide to embarrass him further.

Ryoken chuckled, then reach out and took Yusaku’s hand in his. “Now I’m even gladder I booked an earlier flight.”

“You didn’t have to go through the trouble, you know.”

“I don’t mind. You’re worth it.”

Once again Yusaku felt himself falling into the warm sincerity of Ryoken’s smile while the intense emotion in his blue gaze sent butterflies winging in his stomach. He looked down almost hesitantly, squeezing Ryoken’s hand. “But I...I didn’t even get you anything... I wanted to get you a present. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

And Ryoken squeezed back. “This, us...is your present to me.” He stroked his face, tracing his fingertips along his jaw, and tilted his chin up. “You’re more than enough. Happy Valentine’s Day, Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s heart warmed at his words, and then he smiled with a rare yet sweet angelic radiance that lit up his delicate face.

 

00000

 

“You could have gone to bed first. I know you’re tired.” Yusaku said, stepping into the hall leading to their quarters with Ryoken. It had been a wonderful dinner, and a lovely evening. Ryoken had talked about his guest lecturing at Leo Duel School in Maiami, and how efficient their Dueling Course was, and how enjoyable Action Duels were.

“I wasn’t sleepy,” Ryoken replied casually. “Besides, I enjoyed tonight.”

After dinner, Yusaku insisted on clearing the tables and doing the dishes. They had a dishwasher, but he figured he could at least do some work in exchange for the dinner or else it wouldn’t sit well with him. Ryoken wanted to help, but he’d been very firm about doing it by himself. He had definitely moved like a well-oiled machine in front of the sink, washing and whisking away the plates without stopping.

“So now you’re escorting me to my room?” Yusaku responded, looking suspiciously at him.

“Maybe it’s old-fashioned, but I think a quality date is worthy of escorting your partner home. They say it’s a sign he’s interested,” Ryoken explained.

Yusaku stopped in front of his bedroom door and shot Ryoken a weird look. “Okay, first of all, we are home. Secondly, we’re already dating. Third, I don’t need an escort.”

Ryoken laughed. “No, I suppose not.”

“More importantly, what’s that in your hand?” Yusaku’s eyes narrowed at the paper bag, which seemed to be full of presents. He could spy some hearts and ribbons on them.

“Oh, this?” Ryoken lifted the bag higher than his waist. “Valentine’s Day presents from some students and faculty back at LDS.”

Yusaku felt his eye twitch.  “Must be nice to be popular, huh?” If Ryoken were a student or a teacher at his school, no doubt he’ll be the most sought after male there.

Ryoken lifted one brow and smirked. “Look who’s talking.”

“I’m not—”

“Really? Would you kindly explain the presents I found next to your school bag then?”

Yusaku was left speechless for a few moments. He actually forgot all about them, and now he wished he didn’t take them out and leave it on the coffee table. “There’s no excuse for that one, is there?”

Ryoken only smiled.

“Your pile’s bigger than mine though.”

“Yours, apparently—” Ryoken pointed one long, graceful finger at the red ribbon-tied gold gift box tucked under Yusaku’s arm— “is more expensive.”

Yusaku scoffed, “Now you’re just showing off,” and held the box up between his thumb and forefinger. “I guess I need to pay you back on White Day.”

A slight mischievous smirk played across Ryoken’s strong jawline. “You can pay me back now,” he said, dropping the paper bag on the floor. The tone in his voice held an edge of challenge.

Biting back a gasp, Yusaku backed up as Ryoken approached, his spine eventually finding the cold door of his bedroom. The intensity of Ryoken’s expression, that predatory look in his eye, had his heart hammering like crazy in his chest. He felt like he was getting lost again in the depths of his eyes.

“Actually... I was secretly looking forward to your chocolates,” Ryoken admitted, moving closer.

Yusaku knew he was going to kiss him. He could almost taste his lips on his. He waited as he inched closer, feeling his breath soft on his face.

“But...” Ryoken suddenly held up a piece of chocolate truffle between their faces. “If you eat this, I’ll forgive you.”

Wait, what? Yusaku blinked in confusion, his rational brain trying to wrap around what just happened. He’d been too focused on Ryoken’s face that he hadn’t notice Ryoken swiping the box from literally under his nose. It was now in Ryoken’s hand, untied and opened, revealing the other 24 pieces of assorted chocolates. Caught between the urge to push him away and opening his bedroom door to escape, he couldn’t help but frown his annoyance at Ryoken.

The smug look on Ryoken’s handsome face did not make him look any less attractive, but it made Yusaku feel more annoyed. “You and your tricks,” he managed to say nonchalantly, but his cheeks were a bit flushed.

“It’s just focused deception and misdirection,” Ryoken replied, rolling the chocolate in his fingers. “Now come on, say ah...”

“Huh? No way. I’ll eat it myself, so—”

“I won’t leave you alone if you don’t.”

A smart, witty retort died on the tip of his tongue. He knew for a fact that Ryoken can rather be stubborn, so he might as well humor him for tonight. He parted his lips with reluctance, and Ryoken slipped the truffle into his mouth, his tongue brushing against the tip of his forefinger lightly. His body shivered involuntarily.

The chocolate started melting in his mouth as he savored the richness of the flavor and the smooth, creamy texture before the dark chocolate ganache filling exploded. It was delicious, truly the finest chocolate he had ever eaten and probably the most expensive.

And Ryoken stood there, his eyes not leaving Yusaku’s face. Watching him. Hungry for him.

Yusaku couldn’t help feeling awkward and uncomfortable under his gaze, and averted his eyes away. “There, satisfied now?”

The familiar grin of mischief spread across Ryoken’s lips. “Not quite.”

Yusaku opened his mouth to argue only to get cut off by Ryoken kissing him fiercely. At first, he resisted, gasping and pushing at Ryoken’s chest. But Ryoken pulled him even closer by wrapping an arm across his waist. His green eyes widened and lips parted as he drew a ragged breath. Ryoken was kissing him, fully committed to his desire, and devoured his wavering lips. His tongue slipped inside his mouth and licked his inner mouth temptingly. 

His eyes squeezed tight. The heat in him was fever bright. Succumbing to the passion, Yusaku kissed him back and held his face and hair in his hands. As much as it frustrated him to admit it, Ryoken was the only person who can throw him out of balance like this. It was almost impossible to control his impulses.

The kiss was passionate and lasted a long while.

As Ryoken broke the kiss, Yusaku swore his knees almost gave up. He could have crumbled, but he managed to grab hold of Ryoken’s shirt. He was panting so hard he feared he’d hyperventilate. No matter how many times they kissed, his heart in his chest would pound like a frantic drum.

“Consider this chocolate given,” Ryoken muttered with that husky voice.

Yusaku forced a glare, acutely aware of their closeness and the rate of his heart. No wonder Ryoken’s tongue seemed persistent. Ryoken had deliberately tasted the chocolate he ate. “Pulling a stunt like this… You’re seriously—”

“Crazy for you,” Ryoken cut him off, licking his lips.

And Yusaku snorted because it was the only expression he could manage.

“I told you I wanted this day to be memorable.” Ryoken grabbed his hand and placed the box of chocolates on his palm. “And it’s been a while since we went on a date. I guess I just felt a little guilty. This is my way of trying to make up for that.”

If anything, Yusaku was the one who felt guilty. Ryoken had given him so much already, and he continues to give him reasons to be grateful. More than that, Ryoken had always showed him how much he loved and cared for him even in the smallest gestures.

“Fine, it’s your win,” Yusaku mumbled, almost getting caught in Ryoken’s hypnotic gaze. “I’ll get you back next time.” And he’ll make sure of it.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Ryoken turned and picked up his bag of gifts.

“Ryoken…”

“Hm?” As Ryoken slightly turned to look back, Yusaku stepped closer and planted a quick, soft kiss on his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Yusaku murmured. Then he backed away and slipped into his room abruptly, as Ryoken stood there paralyzed.

Ryoken’s expression softened with a fond smile as he let out a pleasant sigh. “You never disappoint, Yusaku.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all she wrote! And now I'm craving for GODIVA chocolates... 
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you think on the comment section below. It would be well-appreciated. Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
